The use of portable electronic devices in our daily lives has grown rapidly. It is not unusual for a person to use laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and the like to constantly remain in contact with business associates, friends, family, and others. Such portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable batteries, resulting in a continuous need to power and/or recharge the device. While chargers are typically effective at recharging and powering the portable electric devices, repeated bending of the associated charger cords can cause fraying or other damage. This is particularly a problem when the charger cords are repeatedly bent at sharp or other damaging angles. While the electronic device chargers can be replaced after damage to the cords, frequent replacement can be expensive and time-consuming. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a protective device that can be used to safeguard portable electronic device charger cords.